


Be my 23:11 wish

by qwertree_10



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Heartbreak, Hinata is an operator, Kenma is a mess, M/M, Moving On, Operator!Shouyou, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phone Sex, Slow Burn, Swearing, sex hotline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 4,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24746956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwertree_10/pseuds/qwertree_10
Summary: "What do you want me to do for you today? Finally want me to talk dirty to you?""No, just talking is fine.""You sure? My callers always loved me for doing that. I can say I'm a pro."-in which, Kenma is heartbroken and called a sex hotline.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 37
Kudos: 219





	1. Chapter 1

11:11

  
  
 **Dialing**... _ring ring_  
  
 **Call connected...**

 **  
**  
 _"Hi~ Welcome to hotline fling, how may I pleasure you today?"  
_  
"Hello."  
  
 _"Hmm~ how are you today, sir?"_  
  
"I'm fine"  
  
 _"What can i do for you?"  
_  
"Just to talk. What's your name?"  
  
 _"You know you're calling a sex hotline, right?"  
_  
"Yes, I am aware. What should I call you?"  
  
 _"You can call me whatever you like except for my real name, sweetheart. To ensure my safety, of course."  
_  
"Do you have a nickname?"  
  
 _"Just call me… sunny"  
_  
"I'm Kenma"  
  
 _"Okay, Kenma, for what purpose are you calling tonight?"  
_  
"Nothing. Just needed someone to talk to."  
  
 _"Are you sure you called to the right hotline? If you want I can direct you to another hotl--"  
_  
"My boyfriend cheated on me."  
  
 _"..."  
_  
"We were together for 9 years for christ’s sake."  
  
 _"I am so sorry to hear that"  
_  
"With some man he just met once or twice, idk fuck them"  
  
 _"ouch. Sounds like you needed some distraction. What do you want me to do?"_  
  
"Nah. I just need someone to vent. Besides, I don't have friends to talk to."  
  
 _"If a friend is what you need, I think you called the wrong place hon"  
_  
"You're still getting paid to talk to me, right?"  
  
 _"Yes"  
_  
"Good. Talk to me and be a nice friend."  
  
 _"uh...sure"_


	2. Chapter 2

11:11

  
  
**Dialing..** _ring ring  
_   
**Call connected...**

**  
**  
_"Hi~ Welcome to hotline fling, how may I pleasure you today?"_  
  
"Sunny."  
  
 _"Oh, Kenma!"  
_  
"I'm glad you remember me"  
  
 _"Of course I'd remember someone who'd call a sex hotline looking for a friend"  
_  
"..."  
  
 _"Just kidding. What do you want me to do for you today? Finally want me to talk **dirty** to you?"  
_  
"No, just talking is fine."  
  
 _"You sure? My callers always loved me for doing that. I can say I'm a pro."  
_  
"Nah, I don't think I'd do that."  
  
 _"Sweetie, this is a sex hotline if you mind, it's my job giving my clients **the** ultimate pleasure"  
_  
"Just you talking to me gives me pleasure. Or does pleasure involves having _orgasm_ to you?"  
  
 _"Well, that's always the case in here. Guys always call here for that purpose. So I guess I'm not used to just.. **talking** "_  
  
"I'm not like those kind of guys"  
  
 _"That sounds sappy"  
_  
"I literally just got a break up. I don't think I can afford being sappy"  
  
 _"But why would you call a sex hotline though"_

"I just… saw an ad on facebook"  
  
 _"So when you saw that you'd think that “hey, I’m really hurt, maybe a sex hotline is a good idea to ease my pain”?"  
_  
"Well, I made a friend. I can't say it's a bad idea"  
  
 _"You consider someone you met one day ago from a **sex** hotline, your 'friend'?"_  
  
"Why not?"  
  
 _"... well, sure I guess?"  
  
_ "And you're still getting paid for doing this."  
  
 _"I am paid to give pleasure to people and make them happy, Kenma"_  
  
"You're making me happy."

_“… you’re really weird”_


	3. Chapter 3

11:11

  
 **Dialing**.. _ring ring_  
  
 **Call connected..**

 **  
**  
"Sunny"  
  
 _"Hello. Welcome to hotline fling, how may I pleasure you today?"  
_  
"You don't sound like Sunny."  
  
 _"I'm sorry. Perhaps you called the wrong hotline?"  
_  
"Perhaps that."

  
  
**Call disconnected...  
**   
  



	4. Chapter 4

11:11

  
  
**Dialing.**. _ring ring_

**Call connected...**

_  
_  
"Sunny"  
  
 _"I just noticed, you sure always call at 11:11"  
  
_ "You seemed observant"  
  
 _"Sure am. I forgot. Did you call the other day looking for me with my 'nickname'?"_  
  
"Yes, some man with a serious uninterested voice picked up."  
  
 _"Must be the salt. He just came back after visiting his boyfriend. Never mind that, what shall I do for you today?"  
_  
"My boyfriend came with his new boyfriend to pack his things from my house"  
  
 _"Oh, that sucks. How are you?"_  
  
"Not great. I guess I can see what I'm lacking by looking at his new one."  
  
 _"You don't need to. It's not your fault he broke up with you."_  
  
"He wants someone on equal footing with his height"  
  
 _"So I guess you're not that tall?"_  
  
"Rude. But yes."  
  
 _"Don't worry! I'm not that taller too! I may be the shortest one in our team, but I can jump high!"  
_  
"You do sports?"  
  
 _"Yikes, it slipped out. There goes my safety."  
_  
"Don't worry. I'm actually harmless. You can pretty much knock me out with just one punch"  
  
 _"Oh no **no** , I would never do that with someone!"  
_  
"Just kidding, sunny. So, you do sports?"  
  
 _"Yes! I am on a volleyball team!"  
_  
"Hmm. That's great. Brings back memories."  
  
 _"Ohhh, do you play too?"  
_  
"Did. What position do you play?"  
  
 _"Middle blocker! Everyone I met says it's not suited for someone smaller like me, but I always prove them otherwise because I can jump!"_  
  
"I'm sure you can. Listening to you makes me exhausted. You sound like a big ball of energy"  
  
 _"Hehe, I'm sorry I always get carried away when talking about volleyball."  
_  
"It's fine, you're a good distraction."  
  
 _"Let's get back to you. Are you still hurting?"_  
  
"Yes. It's 9 years wasted, sunny."  
  
 _"Do you not have something to do when you're alone? Like a hobby or some sort?"  
_  
"Well, I make and play video games most of my time"  
  
 _"Then, why not do that?"_  
  
"I don't know. It's not exciting to me anymore. Ever since he left me, it felt like a bigger piece of me got taken away too. I can't do the things that make me happy anymore. It made me lose interests to the things I loved doing before. I don't even like eating apple pie anymore; it's tasteless in my mouth. I'd distract myself playing video games, but I can't, my eyes will suddenly get blurry and then I don't see anything. My DS will be wet on my hands.. and and"  
  
 _"Okay, Kenma. I understand. Breathe. Now. Breathe."_  
  
"i-it's just that. I love him so much, sunny. I gave my everything to him. Am I not enough? Is there something wrong with me? Did he see something worthy in him that he can't see in me? It hurts s-so much. Everyday there's these questions in my head wondering why'd he left me. That maybe I am the problem he left, t-that--"  
  
 _"No, Kenma. It's not your fault. Don't question yourself. He's the one who cheated, not you. If someone is to blame, it's him. Don't think of yourself as unworthy because he left you. You don't need to depreciate yourself because of that, sweetheart. Yes, it hurts right now. Moving on is a slow process, but when you’re taking a step forward, it’s still a progress no matter how small."  
_  
"Haha i'm so lame. Men like me shouldn't cry"  
  
 _"Fuck that stereotype. We're not robots who don't feel emotions.  
_  
"Thank you. I didn't think you could talk like that"  
  
 _"Rude. I may be a sex operator, but I have known the feelings of heartbreak because of my dumb friends and cliché romantic dramas"_  
  
"What do you mean? You've known heartbreaks because of your friends?"  
  
 _"Sort of. They'd always seek advice on me whenever they go through that 'love' phase stuff. Guess you could call me the love master"_  
  
"But have you _experienced_ it though?"  
  
 _"Hon, coaches don't play."_  
  



	5. Chapter 5

11:11

  
  
**Dialing**... _ring ring_  
  
 **Call connected...**

  
  
"Hey"  
  
 _"Hi. What's up? Right on time"  
_  
"As a ceo, I'm never late"  
  
 _"You're kidding right?"  
_  
"Who says I am?"  
  
 _"Yes, yes. **Mr. CEO** , what do you do for a living?"  
_  
"Like a said last time, I make games. I'm a game developer"  
  
 _"Oh **really**. That's great. But why would, a person like **YOU** , be on a sex hotline. I'm baffled"  
_  
"Why? Do you not like talking to me?"  
  
 _"I’m just.. confused. Besides, I’m getting paid just by giving you company so it doesn't matter"  
_  
"So, sunny, are you still in college?"  
  
 _"Yes, I'm taking a degree in communication."_  
  
"Oh. That's why you sound good"  
  
 _"Well, of course, that's why I got this job, honey~_ _♥"  
_  
"Why not go stripping? You can earn a lot of money doing those"  
  
 _"I considered that. But it didn't fit in my schedule; I have college and volleyball, and a sex hotline at night. How can i **fucking** sleep? And even god knows I'm the worst dancer there is"_  
  
"Maybe not in bed.."  
  
 _"Hnng~_ _♥ I’d say you’re flirting with me, Mr. kenma~ wanna take this on another level?”_  
  
"Nope. It's because you're too harsh on yourself"  
  
 _"It's true that I am a sex operator, but that doesn't mean I'm not a virgin"  
_  
"So, you mean to say, you're a virgin?"  
  
 _"Yeah. Most of my work mates are"_  
  
"That's a surprise when you consider stripping."  
  
 _"Well, I needed the money, so I'd consider that"  
_  
"I have lots to spare, I can give you some"  
  
 _"Ha ha, very funny, Mr. CEO~"_  
  
"You don't believe me, don't you?"  
  
 _"Nope! Not one bit"_  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

11:11

  
  
 **Dialing.**. _ring ring_  
  
 **Call connected**...

  
  
 _"Hi~ Welcome to hotline fling, how may I pleasure you?"_  
  
"Sunny."  
  
 _"Oh, Kenma! It's been three days, how are you?"_  
  
"Fine, I guess"  
  
 _"How's your heartbreak?"  
_  
"Still hurts"  
  
 _"Why are you calling?"  
_  
"Still the same. Just needed someone to talk to"  
  
 _"Really? We don't know each other well you know. Is a friend really what you want?"_  
  
"Of course"  
  
 _"Here's the thing, friends have fun, but you sound like you wanted to be **sad** "_  
  
"What makes you say that? I don't like being sad"  
  
 _"Then don't be"_  
  
"It's not that simple. Besides it's just hard not having someone to talk with.."  
  
 _"Yeah? Maybe it's time to forget about your ex then. Don't waste your energy crying and dwelling your heart out for someone who's not coming back"_

_  
_   
**Call disconnected...**   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hinata's harsh. But hey, it's the truth. 
> 
> I'll be back for the next updates! 
> 
> Thank you and leave a comment down below!


	7. Chapter 7

11:11

**Dialing**.. ring ring  
  
 **Call connected...**

“Hey, Sunny”

_“Kenma, it’s been a while. How are you?”_

“Uh.. I’m fine. I just want to apologize”

_“For what?”_

“.. hanging up on you the other day”

_“Oh. That’s no big deal. It was also pretty harsh for me to say that,”_

“No no, it’s childish of me”

_“…”_

“It’s a simple truth and I couldn’t handle it”

_“It’s okay. You’re still on the process”_

“…”

_“…”_

“You know. We talked yesterday”

_“Really? How did it go?”_

“He said he was sorry for wasting 9 years of our relationship. But, I still forgave him, even though it hurts. Do you think there’s something wrong with me?”

_“There’s definitely nothing wrong with you. Forgiving is one step towards healing. It may take baby steps; but just take your time to build yourself again”_

“…”

_“Are you crying?”_

“it’s just, I’m so fucked up”

_“can relate”_

“hahaha you sound like you’re done with life”

_“Urgh I’m really done with my life. Finals are killing me”_

“Eww exams”

_“I know. I haven’t slept for two days and many horny people kept coming on our hotline”_

“I get what you mean. We’re both experiencing life at a rate of several WTFs per minute”

_“It’s every per second for me”_

“How do you even balance your studies, volleyball and this work? I’m impressed”

_“I just don’t have time for emotional breakdowns that’s why”_

“pfft— ”

_“Now I understand why my workmate loves dinosaurs”_

“Why? Because of how big and carefree they are back then?”

_“It’s because they’re extinct”_


	8. Chapter 8

11:13

**Dialing.**. _ring ring_  
  
 **Call connected**...

“Sunny”

_“Kenma! You’re 2 minutes late”_

“Are you waiting for me to call?”

_“What if I am? Hmm?~”_

“…”

_“Just kidding. So why did you call tonight?”_

“Do you think hooking up would help me forget him?”

_“Hmm? Why?”_

“I just want to forget him as soon as possible”

_“You can’t just forget him that fast by being on another relationship. It’s 9 years, Kenma”_

“I’m.. really not ready to enter a relationship right now. I just want to divert my mind off of him. And I think maybe hooking up would be the answer”

_“If that’s what you think of a way to cope, I guess it can help. How are you going to do it? Going to the club? Set yourself on a date? Having a one night stand?”_

“Uhh.. does talking dirty turn you on?”

_“what?”_

“and do you want to try it with me?”

_“I see.”_

“…”

_“So, do you want to be the top or the bottom?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back for two updates! I'm sorry I won't be able to update again for this week. I'd be practicing my graduation speech! 
> 
> Please leave a comment down below! If there are grammatical errors, forgive me, english is just my second language. But criticisms are very much welcome!
> 
> Thank you sm for reading! Have a great day ahead!


	9. Chapter 9

11:11

**Dialing.**. _ring ring_  
  
 **Call connected**...

“Hey”

_“Hey”_

“So, uh…”

_“Yeah?”_

“about the other day…”

_“what about it?”_

“sorry, I didn’t know what I was doing”

_“hun, I work for a sex hotline, that’s nothing to be worried about”_

“I mean, it’s weird and all. I feel kind of..”

_“what?”_

“..dirty”

_“…”_

“Sorry that was harsh”

_“It’s alright. Besides you still felt pleasured right?”_

“Y-yeah. But that’s not the point. I just don’t want it to be weird between us”

_“Why would it be weird? It’s my job, it will never be weird for me. I’m here to pleasure people, Kenma”_

“It’s not that. I don’t want any misunderstanding between us like I’m just here looking for sex in order to move on from my ex”

_“Don’t worry, I completely understand”_

“I don’t want to use you”

“…”

“I-i mean, I told you I’m here to look for a friend not some buddy for booty call”

_“*chuckles*”_

“w-why are you laughing??”

_“It’s just that you look really worried there for a sec”_

“well, I don’t want it to be weird between us”

_“Don’t worry, we’re still friends”_

“Yeah?”

_“Yep!”_

“…”

_“Kenma”_

“Hmm?”

_“Can I say something weird?”_

“What is it?”

_“Your moan…”_

“…”

_“It’s really **cute** ”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyyy. I've finished my graduation speechhhh hurraaaay~ I don't know if I look good there but I'm glad it's finally done.
> 
> I'll be back for a few more updates!!! 
> 
> Leave a kudos and a comment down below!!! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and the nice comments !! I'm not able to reply back because of my sched but it was really appreciated, THANKYOU!!! <3 <3
> 
> I'll do my best to respond to you all. Have a great day ahead!


	10. Chapter 10

11:11

**Dialing.**. _ring ring_  
  
 **Call connected**...

“Hey, Sunny”

_“Oh, hey Kenma!”_

“Random question, but do you eat ice cream with your teeth?”

_“I’m no pussy, so yeah”_

“What the fuck”

_“Why? It should be deemed socially acceptable like how pineapples should go on pizza”_

“Do you realize how disrespectful what you just said is?”

_“Pineapple on pizza is a gift from god”_

“Are you for real susan”

“What you just said should be punishable by death”

“There are two types of people, Sunny. Those who eat pineapples on pizza and normal people. Are you even normal?!”

_“We pineapple on pizza enthusiasts are superior beings, ya’ll just ugly”_

“How dare you. I am disgusted”


	11. Chapter 11

11:11

**Dialing.**. _ring ring_  
  
 **Call connected**...

_“Heyyyy, is it you, Kenma?? You always call at 11:11 so this must be you”_

“excuse me? I think I must have dialed the wrong number”

_“..uhh. no, no. I am sorry sir, I must have answered the wrong phone. You’ve called at the right place. Now, relax and make yourself feel comfortable~”_


	12. Chapter 12

11:11

**Dialing.**. _ring ring_  
  
**Call connected**...

“Sunny”

_“Heyyyy, kenmaaaa~ How are you?”_

“I’m coping. I tried seeing a therapist but they’re no good. I guess your company’s better”

_“Ohhhh, you~ I am flattered”_

“How are you? Are your exams finished?”

_“Oh. **That**.”_

“You don’t sound really happy”

_“Yeah, I mean, it’s finally done. I’m glaaaaad. I don’t want to think about it eveeeer again”_

“Glad I’m past those helly exams”

_“I can finally relate”_

“Are you graduating?”

“Yes! I’ve finished my thesis and my exams, and my professors congratulated me !! I mean I never expected that because.. I always flunked my exams.. but I did it !!! I’m never repeating a year again!”

“Congratulations. All of your hard works paid off huh?”

_“Yes!! And I finally have enough money to go to brazil!!”_

“…”

_“Kenma?”_

“You are going to brazil? Why?” 

_“Uhh, yes! I’ll play beach because I want to hone my skills and make my jump even higher with the help of the great sand!”_

“But why brazil? We have beaches at Japan? Why fly overseas?”

_“I just want to take risks.. since no one scouted me I thought to myself that maybe I’m still not that good enough like bakageyama because he got scouted by many different organizations!! I’m proud of him.. I’m **jealous** ”_

“That’s okay. I’m proud of you.”

_“Thank you, Kenma huhu. I’m actually really down. I kept pestering my coach if someone wants to scout me but nah. They told me it’s because I have an amazing setter that without him.. I don’t have any value at all”_

“How rude. I don’t believe that at all. I know you are still amazing even with an untalented setter. Chase your dreams, Sunny. I will be rooting for you”

_“Waaaa, Kenmaaa. You are making me tear up”_

“So, you’ll stop working on this hotline?”

_“Yes! I talked to the president and he said that he’s rooting for me. I thought he was scary because he’s tall and all, but he’s really funny and looked like a chicken. And I was really shocked because he’s dating my work mate! Can you believe that?!”_

“…”

_“Kenma? You there?”_

“Ah. Yes yes. When will you be leaving?”

_“By next month! After my graduation, I will pack my things up and head to brazil”_

“Isn’t that too.. fast?

_“Yes, my mother told me that. But I dunno, I’m just excited but anxious at the same time. I tend to make rash decisions sometimes hehe”_

“How long will you be in Brazil?”

_“2 years and after that I will enter a try outs on a big vb league! I’m too ambitious, am i?”_

“Yes, but I know you can do it”

_“Thank you, Kenma! I will miss you!”_

_“…”_

_“You might not believe it, but you are the only friend I made in this hotline”_

“I will call every day until your last day”

_“at 11:11?”_

“Always at 11:11”

_“And why 11:11? I didn’t get to question that!”_

“I’m just making a wish”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back again with three updates !! 
> 
> Thank you for all the comments and kudos. I didn't expect for this to get more attention, thank you very much! 
> 
> Stay safe and always drink your water!


	13. Chapter 13

11:11

**Dialing.**. _ring ring_  
  
 **Call connected**...

“Hey, Sunny”

_“Kenmaaaa. How are you??? Aren’t your bills getting expensive because of calling??”_

“Oh yeah, it really is getting expensive, but I don’t mind. I have money to spare”

_“Daaamn, I hope I get to say that someday. You’re really rich, aren’t you? Where are you from?”_

“I’m from Tokyo”

“WHAT”

“I live in Tokyo”

_“YES, I heard that. But it’s so damn far from here. No wonder your bills are expensive! I’m from Miyagi by the way!”_

“Yes, I know that”

_“How are you so calm?! Don’t you know how much money you’re wasting from calling here?”_

“Hahaha again, I don’t really mind, Sunny”

_“Still—”_

“Besides, I told you that I’ll call until your last day, right?”

_“Kenmaaa how are you so kind huhu”_

“That’s what friends are for”


	14. Chapter 14

11:11

**Dialing.**. _ring ring_  
  
 **Call connected**...

_"Kenmaaaaaaa”_

“How did you know it was me”

_“Cuz it’s 11:11!!!”_

“Hahaha ᶜᵘᵗᵉ”

_“Huh? What did you say?”_

“Nothing”

_“Hmm, alright! Btw, Do you have a sibling, Kenma?”_

“I don’t. I’m an only child”

_“Awww. That’s sad. I love my sister very much !! And I’m hoping you could help me on what should be the perfect gift for my beloved sister”_

“What do your sister likes?”

“ _Except me, my mom and my dad, she likes volleyball too !! But I already gifted her a volleyball when she’s like 10”_

“Does she like games?”

_“Ohhhh that!! I saw her playing this one game where you collect so many cute kitties !!”_

“You can buy a switch for her. There are lots of games there she would probably like”

_"Right! That’s the blue and red handheld console, right?!”_

“Yes, it’s called Nintendo”

_“Great idea, Kenma! Thank you very much! She’ll probably love it!”_

“She will. And whatever you gift to her, she’ll love it because she loves her brother very much”

_“That’s so sweet, Kenma. Thank you !!! I’m legit crying right now”_

“Hahaha you’re a crybaby” 


	15. Chapter 15

11:14

**Dialing.**. _ring ring_  
  
 **Call connected**...

_“Hello~ Welcome to hotline fling, how may I pleasure you today?”_

“Heeeeeyyy kurooo~”

_“Kenma?? I thought you’re not gonna call today. It's past 11:11”_

_“*hic*_ hey _*hic*_ i miss you”

_“Hey, Kenma? Are you drunk? This is sunny!”_

“Ohhhh sunny? _*hic*_ let me talk to kuroo _hnngg_ ”

_“You’re drunk, Kenma. You need to sleep”_

“I’m not _*hic*_ drunk hehehe” 

_“You’re clearly drunk. Are you at your house?”_

“Y-yes”

_“That’s a relief. I thought you’re at a club house or something”_

“Why do you care?”

_“What do you mean? I- I’m your friend!”_

“Yeah, right. No one wants to be friends with me. Kuroo’s the only one who approached me when everybody’s avoiding me. I miss him _*hic*_ you’re just gonna leave me like he did”

_“i- i will never do that to you, Kenma! I promise!”_

“He promised too. Look and he’s now dating your work mate!”

_“Huh? What do you mean?”_

“That tall blonde guy with the glasses!”

_“Tsukishima? WHAT”_

“Whatever his name is! That’s must be why he’s always on the phone with someone, I should have known”

_“But he’s dating our president! You’re from Tokyo, and we’re from Miyagi! That’s like five hours from here! You must be wrong”_

“I’m _*hic*_ not! Your president has black spiky hair and hair covering his right eye, right? They have a branch in Miyagi. He often visits there because their main branch is in Tokyo, but now, he basically lives there. I hate it”

_“Oh, I get it. So, why are you still calling on this hotline knowing it’s your ex’s?”_

“At first I thought it’s good for making me look good again by supporting him on his business. I thought of it as a dumb idea back then, and he got angry because of that. I want to reconcile with him again by calling here. Pretty dumb, right?”

_“I guess so. So that’s your only purpose for calling here, huh?”_

“O-of course not. You’re still special for me, Sunny”

_“You’re also special to me, Kenma. Please consider me being your friend”_

“Okay. I’m.. I'm Kozume Kenma”

_“I’m Hinata.. Hinata Shoyo. Nice to meet you, Kenma!”_

“Nice to meet you, Shoyo. Please take care of me”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6 updates in one day~ I'm done with being busy with our graduation and arranging my requirements for university !! so here ya go. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment down below! 
> 
> Have a nice day everyone!


	16. Chapter 16

11:11

**Dialing.**. _ring ring_  
  
 **Call connected**...

_“KENMAAAAA, I didn’t know you weren’t kidding!!”_

“Geez, that’s was loud. What is it, Shouyou?”

_“You’re literally a CEO?! And a freaking worldwide famous youtuber?!”_

“Hahaha I told you I am”

_“But like, I thought you were lying or something!”_

“I would never do that. What made you think I’m lying, though?”

_“Duh! Why would a CEO be on a place like THIS?”_

“What’s wrong with that? I’ve met worse CEOs with the worst secrets, you know”

_“Really?! I guess this is no biggie. Right! What should I do for you today?”_

“You already made a background check on me. I forgot to do that to you”

_“Oh! I’m sorry! Did that make you uncomfortable?”_

“Nah. I mean you could see my name everywhere”

_“Yeah! When I type in your name, there were so many articles about you!! I was like woooooow and waaaaaa because I have a friend who’s supeeeer famous! I read 30 articles about you! Your achievements on a very young age is so inspirational”_

“Thank you, Shouyou”

_“Wow, I mean how did you do that? I remember seeing my sister and classmates watching this kodzuken on youtube and they were your biggest fans! Kenmaaaa, you are amazing!”_

“You’re amazing too, Shouyou. I wish I had your energy and enthusiasm”

_“Many people told me that I was always full of energy and that I’m really hard to keep up. But that’s just on volleyball. School works related drains my energy”_

“My life only consists of video games, meetings and more meetings. I’m bored and tired keeping up with older people, they drain most of my energy”

_“You can do it, Kenma! If we can just give people our energy, I would gladly share them with you!”_

“…”

_“Kenma? Did that come out weird?”_

“N-no, I’m glad. I appreciate it... thank you”

_“That’s good! Do you want to hang up? You sound tired”_

“Yeah”

_“Okay? I’ll hang up now”_

“Yeah. I mean yeah, I’m tired! But don’t hang up”

_“Why? You’re probably tired from all your meetings. You need sleep!”_

“I’m fine, Shouyou. I’ll choose talking to you any day”

**_Call disconnected…_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof~ why did he disconnect??? 
> 
> Hello! I'm here again. Thank you for reading and for the nice comments, I really appreciate it! Thank you !!! 
> 
> Have a great day everyone! Stay safe and wear your mask!


	17. Chapter 17

11:11

**Dialing.**. _ring ring_  
  
 **Call connected**...

“Hey, Shouyou”

_“Kenma! How are you? You didn’t call for two days. Must’ve been busy?”_

“Ughh, lots of meetings with random old people. How are you?”

_“Ohhh! You know I’m going to Brazil, right?!”_

“Yeah”

_“Guess what! My sports teacher told me that he has a colleague in Brazil and he can help me there!!”_

“Wow, Shouyou. That’s great. I’m happy for you”

_“Hehehe. Kageyama is still puzzled why would I go to Brazil to train. Grr!! I will show him when I come back!!”_

“Only 12 days before your graduation”

_“Ohh.. yeah. I totally forgot about that!”_

“How could you forget about your graduation, Shouyou”

_“Because I’m talking to you!”_

“… what?”

_“You know what they say! Time flies faster when you’re having fun!”_

“Oh how I wish I’m having fun with meetings”

_“You can’t! Meetings sucks!”_


	18. Chapter 18

11:11

**Dialing.**. _ring ring_  
  
 **Call connected**...

_“Kenmaaaa!!!”_

“Shouyou. Wait, are you crying?”

_“I am so happy today!!”_

“Yes, but why are you crying?”

_“People cry when they’re so happy, Kenma!!”_

“..okay? What happened?”

_“My friends held a farewell party for me!! Even Kageyama’s there!!”_

“That’s great, Shouyou. You have such really nice friends”

_“Yeah!! My friend, Yachi, even gave me a scrapbook with our pictures and cute stickers in it. She told me to look at in case I’m feeling lonely at Brazil. It has so many funny pictures of Kageyama and saltyshima!! I’m gonna miss them so much!”_

“I’m sure you will. 2 years is a long time, Shouyou”

_“I’m super going to miss you too, Kenma!! Let’s exchange numbers after my last day here alright?!”_

“Sure, Shouyou”

_“And oh oh!! I forgot to tell you the best part why I’m happy!!”_

“What was it?”

_“My coach told me that someone offered to sponsor me into going to Brazil!! Isn’t that great, Kenma?! Right?!”_

“That’s really great, Shouyou. I’m sure that whoever the one’s sponsoring you; they’ve recognized how great you are at volleyball”


	19. Chapter 19

11:11

**Dialing.**. _ring ring_  
  
**Call connected**...

“Shouyou”

_“Hellllooo Kenmaaaa”_

“You seem happy today too. That’s great”

_“Of course!! I wish we could bond before I left Kenma. I-I mean as friends!! I’ll miss you too you know. And I don’t even know if you’re really blonde like your pictures”_

“Sure, Shouyou”

_“Really?! I mean if you’re fine or comfortable with it!! I’m not demanding!”_

“I’m fine with it. I want to confirm too if your hair’s really tangerine”

_“When will it be?? Gaahhh I’m excited!!”_

“When are you free?”

_“By the way!! You’re from Tokyo, right?! You’re hours away from Miyagi!!”_

“So?”

_“So!!! You just can’t visit here!! I’ll visit you!!”_

“What difference would it make?”

_“You’ll be safe!”_

“I’m literally older than you, Shouyou”

_“So???”_

“…fine”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii! I'm back again with three new updates. I'm so sorry if it's short chapters. But I'll make up for the following chapters!!
> 
> Thank you so much for the kind comments!! I really appreciate it. THANK YOU !!
> 
> Keep safe everyone!!

**Author's Note:**

> If there are grammatical errors please correct me. Constructive criticisms are welcome. Leave a kudos and a comment if you like this story!!
> 
> There's a lot of things happening in our world right now. Stop and please learn and listen to the noise. Be safe everyone!


End file.
